


What Led To Everything Else (even though I don't understand)

by sunsetblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblue/pseuds/sunsetblue
Summary: Short prom oneshot





	What Led To Everything Else (even though I don't understand)

Sam doesn't know what made him say yes to Gabriel's promposal.

Hell, he didn't even know that Gabriel knew he existed.

But showing up in the gym as requested by announcement, only to see half the band playing "Come Fly With Me", and Gabriel literally crooning along to it in suspenders, sure said something.

It actually said a lot of somethings, and Sam said yes, so that's what matters.

In any case, he didn't really know that by saying yes to that, he was also saying yes, to, well

Gabriel.

Gabriel, who aside from winking at him in the halls, didn't really say anything afterwards.

Gabriel, who lived with his five other brothers in something akin to a mansion, and made sure to take care of them all.

Gabriel, the school prankster, somehow beloved by all of the custodians, and teachers with a sense of humor.

Gabriel, who arrived on the night of prom, in the dress from Beauty and the Beast.

His mom fell in love with him instantly.

His father raised an eyebrow, as if to say "I'm not judging you because you're my son, but are you sure about this?", and then introduced himself to Gabriel, handshake, get him home on time talk, overly protective dad look, and all.

Dean, of course, took plenty of pictures.

In the limo paid for by Gabriel's loving, but mostly absent parents, they talked about their families.

Sam told him about the prank wars he would have with his brother.

Gabriel pulled up pictures of Michael covered in metallic pink paint, white feathers, and a sheet that he supposed was meant to be a robe.

"God, his holier than thou shit is insufferable sometimes. So, y'know, Luci and I wondered if he would like it if he looked the way he acted," Gabe recounted, with a fond smile.

Sam laughed. "That's some kind of fucked up poetic justice, but I think I'm digging it."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll dig up your grave anytime, baby."

"Was that a necrophilia joke?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

"You bet your hot dead ass it is."

Sam was just about to reply, when the limo stopped, their door right in front of the entrance to the school.

Sam got out, and then held the door open just like his momma taught him.

Gabriel stepped out, careful not to trip on his dress. "My, my. I've bagged myself a gentleman."

Surprisingly, no one commented on the strangeness of the dress. This was Gabriel after all. 

They danced to all of the songs they played.

The fast ones, the slow ones, the weird ones.

And then Gabriel pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Sam followed as they ran out the door, feet as fast as his heart rate, only dreaming of where he could end up next.

Gabriel led him to where the limo was waiting, and on some unspoken level, told the driver where to go, as he laughed with Sam at the absurdity of it all.

They ended up at a little cafe, that for some unknown reason, was still open, and blessedly empty. Gabriel ordered a croissant.

Sam ordered the greatest time of his life.

They still have pictures of that night, hanging on their mantle.  
Sam's mom always looks at them fondly when she comes over to discuss life and recipes. Gabriel makes sure that not one iota of dust reaches them. Sam doesn't need them to remember why he fell in love.


End file.
